The Smash VIPs
by DunneDays
Summary: When the Smashers begin to get lonely, Master Hand brings in friends of each Smasher. My first story so please be nice. Own-Characters accepted but please include detailed description and moveset of them in a review.
1. For Everything Else, There's Master Hand

CHAPTER 1: For Everything Else, There's Master Hand

Dear Sonic,

I miss you.

Love Amy

To Lord O'Donnell,

Your advice is sorely needed for the invasion of Sauria; please respond as soon as possible.

From Leon

HIII Kirby,

Poyo, sha-ching!

Na Keeby

Master Hand sighed at the pile of letters in front of him. Every week he would get tons of the Smasher's friends' letters being sent to his office. He didn't dare show the letters to the Smashers though, with some of the things said, it would make it impossible to contain some of the Smashers in the Mansion.

He tensed as he heard a crazy maniacal laughter approach his office. His brother, Crazy Hand was here. The door flew open two seconds later and a giant floating left hand dashed into the office, scattering papers all over.

"Hi bro!" yelled Crazy. "What cha do-win?"

Master Hand sighed, partly at his brother and partly at his work. "Nothing much," he finally replied.

"Wanna go bowling?" Asked Crazy.

"No... No thank you... Can I ask you a question please?"

"..."

"I need help... What do you think I should do about all these letters?" Master Hand asked, indicating the pile of paper in front of him.

"Hmm..." Crazy Hand pondered as he picked up a letter.

"'Dear Master Hand, we are writing to inform you that your subscription to Hot Big Hands Weekly has been successful. We have included...'" Crazy Hand began reading aloud before Master Hand grabbed the letter back and threw it in his desk drawer.

"Well sure I can help! I know exactly what to do with all these letters!" Crazy Hand cried as he twisted his hand-body into the shape of a gun and aimed at the letters on the desk. "Destroy them all!" He yelled in a deep voice.

"NO!" Master Hand yelled as he darted towards Crazy Hand and knocked him, sending the charged shot from Crazy Hand out the window and towards a relaxing Toad, who was fried instantly.

"I meant..." Master Hand started to explain. "Just read a letter."

Master Hand floated back to his desk as Crazy Hand picked up a letter and began to read.

"Ooh..." Crazy Hand said when he had finished. "Now I get it!"

"... Do you?" Master Hand asked as he flopped into his chair.

"Sure! I know exactly what to do!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"..."


	2. Snake's Codec Call SmashTastic!

**A/N: Wow... didn't think my first chapter would get so many reviews (3, but it's a lot to me... especially as it's my first story) on just the first day... Not entirely too sure if this Author's Note will work or not but... Anyway... here's chapter 2... I'm gonna try and get a chapter a day but things will probably get in the way... Also, I'm no good with naming so most of these chapter/story names aren't very imaginative... I just looked over chapter 1 and found that I had actually deleted the "suggestive" theme whilst proof-reading it so I might knock the age rating down...**

**Enough of me rambling on, I should've put a disclaimer on the first chapter but just so you're sure:**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NO Nintendo/Sega/Konami characters... I'm not good enough to own any of the characters in this story.**

Chapter 2: Smash-Tastic!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone stared disbelievingly at the notice board. No one had bothered to look at it for ages but Captain Falcon had spotted the new notice when he had been slapped by Link for hitting on Princess Zelda. Now all the Smashers were reading and rereading the paper Master Hand had placed on the notice board the night before. All except Kirby... he was too small to read it and nobody offered to lift him up.

"HIII! Poyo?" Kirby asked, confused.

"Poyo? POYO? POYO?" He repeated when he realised he was being ignored.

The white Kirby hopped down from Princess Peach's arms and dashed around to Kirby.

"HIII! Po, po yo po!" The white Kirby exclaimed.

"HIII! No, shalla," Kirby said. "Bu... Ji?"

"HIII! Yah!" white Kirby answered.

"..." Kirby said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Captain Falcon cannot Falcon-believe what he is Falcon-reading!"

"... Guests...?" Fox asked no one in particular. "Master Hand's finally going to let us have guests here?"

"Hmm..." Snake rubbed his chin thoughtfully before sneaking away from the crowd and crawling under his box.

"Snake?" His Codec began to speak. "What's wrong?"

"Otacon, it's me, Snake..." Snake began.

The small screen showing Otacon's face was covered up at his end as Otacon face-palmed.

Snake noticed Otacon face-palming and decided to get straight to the point.

"Listen, Master Hand is finally going to let us have one visitor and I was thinking that maybe you should come." Snake explained.

"Huh? Me?" Otacon asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. I want you to analyse Star Fox's tanks... And maybe Falcon's ship as well... You know... To see if you can get me a cool vehicle like that."

"Gee, Snake, I'd love to! But I don't think I'd actually need to study them... You've already told me so much about the LandMasters and the Blue Falcon that I could probably fix you one up in my sleep."

"Hmm... Right..." Snake turned his head slightly to the side as he thought.

"Snake?" Otacon asked. "Mei Ling's here... She wants to talk to you."

"Alright... Pass her on." Snake said eventually.

Otacon's screen went dead for a few seconds before the static was replaced by a flickering green image of Mei Ling's head and neck.

"Mei Ling, this is Snake..." Snake started.

"Yeah... I know..." Mei Ling replied.

"So... Otacon said you wanted to talk?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, umm... I couldn't help overhearing your discussion with Otacon..." Mei Ling started before Snake cut her off.

"You mean you were spying?" He asked severely.

"No... It's just... Otacon's been acting strange recently and..." She defended before seeing Snake's raised eyebrow.

"Seemed the same to me..." He muttered.

"Umm... Yeah but... Listen Snake, I know you'd never invite me to come if you had to choose just one person but... Please can I come?" She begged, elongating the 'please'.

"Ugh..." Snake growled. "Fine, but only if you promise _never_ to say "please" like that again."

"Yay, thank you Snake, and don't worry, I'll get Otacon to send in his LandMaster-Blue Falcon thing in with me."

"Ah, good..." Snake nodded. "Snake over and out."

Snake ended the Codec transmission and stood up, pushing his box off.

"It's show-time." He proclaimed as he stood tall next to Luigi and Lucas, who had been trying to figure out what the box was.

"Ugh... Do you _have_ to do that everytime you come out of your box?" Ness asked, looking over at Snake.

"!" Snake's exclamation point appeared over his head upon being spotted and quickly ran away, causing a blue blur to go whizzing round the room shouting "RACE, RACE, RACE!!!"

**A/N: Decided to focus on Snake this chapter... Gonna do the same with the others hopefully... But I'll try not to make the story too long... Please review and tell me how to improve!!!**


	3. UnNamed

**A/N: Alright! One more review! Thanks FoxPilot, and thanks for the reassurance. Glad to see my Author's Notes do work so... Decided on Fox and Wolf's decision this chapter... Just so I can get a bit of rivalry between StarFox, Falco and StarWolf... Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. These characters are the property of Nintendo, Konami and Sega respectively.**

Chapter 3: HIII!!! I dunno what to call this Chapter!

"Sonic, calm down," shouted Zelda as she tried to stop him from racing all the Smashers.

"Don't worry my beauteous Princess, Captain Falcon will stop this hooligan!" announced Captain Falcon.

"Err... thanks Mr. Falcon..." said Zelda, confused as to what his problem was.

"Gah! It's not "Mr. Falcon"," said the F-Zero champion. "It's "Captain Falcon!" "_Captain_!""

"Err..."

"_Yes_, now Sonic, come here and I'll give you a _real_ race!"

Sonic dashed around the room three more times before skidding to a halt before Captain Falcon.

"Yeah man, we gonna have a race now?"

"_Yes_! Come on and show ya moves!" the Captain exclaimed. "FALCON..."

Sonic realised he'd been tricked a little too late and not even his speed saved him from Captain Falcon's Falcon...

"PAWNCH!!!"

Falcon let loose his Sunday special Falcon Punch (although it was a Saturday) and Sonic went flying out through the window and into another.

Everyone crowded round the window to see where Sonic had landed.

"Oh... That's not good..." muttered Roy.

Sonic landed with a skid before the obese man's feet. The fat man, who had been facing the opposite direction turned to see the spikes he could feel rubbing against his backside.

Sonic got up hastily and surveyed his surroundings with a swish of his head. "Uh-oh..."

"What's-a this? Sonic, have you come to visit me?" asked Wario, recognising the blue spiky-haired hedgehog.

"Gah! W-Wario!" Sonic stuttered.

"Yes was that you rubbing against my-a butt?" asked Wario as his stomach began to grow.

"Uh... Yeah but it wasn't my fault..." Sonic explained hastily. "You see, Captain Falcon blasted me over here with a... Please don't fart!"

"WAH HA-HA! Too late!" laughed Wario evilly as he bent over and...

Nearly everyone in the Smash Mansion fainted instantly. But Wolf, who had a room next to Wario's, had managed to hear Wario's evil laugh and managed to grab a gas mask in time to shove it on.

"Curse that obnoxious Wario," snarled Wolf. Suddenly he had a bright idea. "But... maybe if there's no one still conscious... I can sneak into Falco's room and steal his weapons..." He smiled evilly. "Yeah... That'd mean Falco wouldn't shoot me ever again for no apparent reason."

Meanwhile, in the Fighting part of the Smash Mansion, Fox and Falco had been fighting about who would be unlucky enough to have Slippy Toad visiting them. At the time of Wario's Wario Waft, Fox had been in his airtight LandMaster thus managed to survive.

"Hm... I guess I won then..." Fox commented as he noticed Falco lying knocked out. "Didn't think we were playing for Stamina though..."

He sighed as he hopped out of his tank. "I guess I'll go tell Master Hand that I want Krystal here... No way am I having Slippy round..." He shivered at the very thought.

Fox walked to his room planning out his conversation with Master Hand in his head.

Wolf stood outside Master Hand's office with his ear pressed against the door, listening intently to Fox explaining his decision to Master Hand.

'Humph, should have remembered that Master Hand doesn't have nostrils...' thought Wolf.

"HIII!" cheered Kirby to the eavesdropping Wolf.

"Grr, I guess everyone else is awake again then as well, huh?" Wolf growled to the pink puffball.

"HIII! Po-ow!" Kirby confirmed.

"A simple nod would have done..." muttered Wolf as he stood up straight and glared down at Kirby.

"HIII! Noo-poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Hm? I don't understand you... Now what are you doing here?"

"HIII! Ribbon, yo now!" Kirby said before turning to see who he could hear approaching.

"FOX!!! YOU _CHEATER_!" Shouted Falco as he sped round the corner.

Kirby turned back to Wolf but he wasn't there.

"Huh? Kirby? What are you doing here?" Falco asked the pink sphere as he reached Master Hand's office.

"HIII!" Kirby greeted Falco.

"Uh... Hi?" Falco said, confused. "Is Fox in there? I am _not_ letting him cheat me in a Brawl!"

Falco whipped out his Blaster and approached the door slowly.

Wolf paced his room, contemplating what to do.

"So Fox is going to invite Krystal is he? Well then! I'll invite Panther..." Wolf smirked to himself. "I'm sure that'd stir things up..."

**A/N: Yes, I finished Chapter 3! So Snake gets Mei Ling, Fox gets Krystal, Kirby's hinted who he's inviting and Wolf gets Panther... These chapters seem to be taking longer to do... So I might just be lazy and give you a list of who I've chosen for each character... Think that's a good idea? If so, please let me know in a review.**

** If you want some of your own characters in then please let me know their name, move-set, personality and who they're gonna invite... Also include a move-set and personality for your character's friend as well... Yes that's a hint as to what will happen! Make sure they're not too strong moves though like:**

** Mister Example Man That I Won't Accept:**

** B Move: Awesome Gun (Does 99% damage)**

** Smash B Move: Awesome Punch (Does 199% damage)**

** Up B Move: Awesome Jump (Does 299% damage, guaranteed recovery)**

** Down B Move: Awesome Shield (Shields any hit)**

** Final Smash: Awesome Smash (Destroys any character regardless of distance)**

** Also, please can you give me some examples of moves the Smasher's friends can use if I do give you a list of the friends? I would be very grateful... Same rules for Own-Characters apply.**

** Please review!!!**


	4. The Broken Deal

**A/N: OK, thanks Foxpilot and Golden-Owl for the reviews. Golden-Owl, thanks for telling me about Mary-Sues and sorry Foxpilot for the "p" capitalisation. Also, I had put in those lines as transitions between scenes but I guess when I uploaded them they were deleted so I'm just gonna stick another empty line between scenes from now on... I am going to try and get a few language lessons for Kirby in and I've planned out who'll be teaching him...**

**I had the StarFox communicator thing lost because I couldn't find its official name anywhere on StarFox-Wiki or Super-Smash-Bros-Wiki so if anyone knows its name I'd be very grateful.**

**I think Chapter 5 will be a list of Smasher's invitations so that I can work on the main storyline more...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters... They are all owned by Nintendo, Konami and Sega!**

Chapter 4: The Broken Deal

"Mr. Lombardi, calm down!" cried Master Hand exasperatedly. "You don't _have_ to invite Mr. Toad, you know..."

"Well actually Master Hand, we had a deal and..." Fox began to explain, calmly lounging in a chair before the giant hand's desk.

"Deals can be broken!" interrupted Master Hand as he watched Falco pace his office in a foul mood.

"Actually, StarFox takes deals very seriously and..." Fox began.

"Yeah?" Falco shouted as he stopped pacing and glared at Fox. "Well maybe I don't wanna be in StarFox anymore!"

Fox face-palmed, "I thought you were over this?"

"Mr. McCloud, would you please just cancel the deal? I have a queue of Smashers waiting outside to see me and your silly rivalry is holding them up," Master Hand pleaded.

Fox sighed. "Fine, Falco, invite who you want... See you Master Hand."

With that Fox walked out of the room leaving Falco shocked that he'd actually got his own way.

"Well then, Mr. Lombardi? Who will you invite?" queried the exasperated floating hand.

"Err..." Falco hesitated, he hadn't actually predicted that he'd be able to have anyone other than Slippy after Fox cheated him but now he gave it a small amount of consideration. "Can Katt Munroe come please?"

"Certainly, let's see," Master Hand opened up a laptop and began to tap away on the keyboard. "So that's Ms. Munroe, currently working for StarFox?"

"Wow, really?" Falco asked, "Uh, yeah... Um, is that all?"

"Absolutely, I'll see you at a later date," confirmed Master Hand. "Would you please send in whoever's next?"

"Yeah, right..." Falco pushed open the door and gestured to the next in line that they could go in before stalking off in the same direction Fox had gone.

Marth walked into Master Hand's office closely followed by a blue Mister Game & Watch.

"Ah, hello Prince Marth, and good day Mister Game and Watch," Master Hand greeted the duo.

"Kon'nichiwa Masutā Hando, watashi wa sore ga watashi wo shōtai shi nakere ba nara nai hito da to handan shi te iru," greeted Marth.

"BEEP! Hello Master Hand, I have decided who it is that I shall invite. BEEP," translated Game & Watch.

"Ah, excellent, and who is it may I ask?"

"Sore wo ukeire tashika ni, watashi wa jibun no kon'yaku sha no kibō, watashi no saiai no Shīda Sumasshu Manshon ni wa, shōnin sa reru no desho u ka？" asked the Prince.

"BEEP! Certainly, I would like my fiancée, my beloved Shiida to be accepted into the Smash Mansion, is that acceptable? BEEP!" Game & Watch repeated in English.

"Ah, Princess Shiida of Talys?" asked Master Hand.

"Hijō ni onaji desu," answered Marth.

"BEEP! The very same. BEEP!" confirmed the 2D creature standing next to Marth.

"Why, of course my dear Marth. Now, heiwa to han'ei, sā," Master Hand waved at Marth before adding to the 2D creature, "Also, Mr. Watch, have you decided who to choose to invite on your behalf?"

"BEEP! Yes Sir Master Hand. "The primary Game & Watch has decided to have his wife, Mrs. Game & Watch here at the Mansion of Smash. BEEP!"

"Of course!" Master Hand exclaimed giving a thumbs up. "Please show the next person into my office if you would."

"BEEP!"

Marth bowed his head and left without another word whilst Mr. Game & Watch beeped to the people outside.

"_Yes_, finally Captain Falcon gets his turn to show his moves to that crazy floating hand in his office!"

"Oh, brother..." muttered Master Hand.

Falcon burst into the sensible hand's office through smashing the wall next to the door.

"Now Mister Enormous-Hand-Dude, I, Captain Douglas Jay Falcon am here to tell you that Captain Falcon wants to see that dude who calls himself my son," the Captain proclaimed.

"Uh..." Master Hand typed into his laptop.

"Captain Douglas Jay Falcon demands to know what you are inputting into your computer system!"

Master Hand sighed, "I'm just trying to figure out which "dude" you mean." He continued to type away, "Is it a Mr. Akechi? Kent Akechi?"

"Yes! That's the one! Captain Falcon away!" Falcon ran to the wall on the other side of the door, smashed his way through and bounded 5 strides down the corridor before bumping into an armoured Smasher.

"Humph, Captain Falcon, if you dare to touch me again I'll smash your immature face in with my Zero Laser," the armoured being spoke coldly from behind a visored helmet which hid any facial expressions.

"Hey! No one speaks to Captain Douglas Jay Falcon that way! Prepare to be Falcon Punched," the crazy Captain defended.

"Not so fast knave!" cried a voice from afar. "I, Pit, captain of Palutena's Army will defend all from your hellish moves!"

Pit burst through the airspace between the armoured being and the ceiling and, with Palutena's Bow in his hand and arrows at the ready, he chased the F-Zero pilot through the halls of the Smash Mansion.

The armoured being, meanwhile, walked into Master Hand's office and sat down in the chair in front of his desk while Master Hand watched R.O.B and Mr. Game & Watch try to teach Kirby to speak English through the window.

Master Hand turned round eventually and jumped at the sight of the person before him.

"Ah, Samus... I didn't hear you come in," said Master Hand after he recovered from the shock.

"Hm, I prefer things that way sir," said Samus.

"Yes well... I have some good news for you... and also some bad news," Master Hand spoke softly.

"Will you be able to arrange his visit?" asked she.

"Yes, that's the good news... Your mentor will be able to come. Crazy Hand has been able to negotiate with the Lord of the Dead. However, the bad news is that your mentor will be but a spirit..." Explained Master Hand. "A spirit, however, can communicate and can still teach you to fight."

"I only wish to see him and you have done more so than I asked for. For this I thank you," nodded Samus.

"Lovely, I am glad I have been able to sate your request," Master Hand replied with an invisible smile. "Is that all the Smashers for today?"

"For today," Samus agreed as she got up to leave.

"Good, curfew is at the usual time though I doubt anyone will be able to sleep much."

"Yes, this has been a most eventful day," she answered.

**A/N: Finally finished... As I said at the beginning of this chapter, the next Chapter will probably be a list of the people the Smashers will want to come to the Smash Mansion.**

**Please review!**


	5. MEGA SPOILERS!

**A/N: OK, it's pretty late round here and I've been out all day so I just rushed this but... Here's Chapter 5... I was lazy however and am just giving you a list of the invites this chapter so...**

**IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE, SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**But... yeah, otherwise carry on reading if this is your type of thing.**

**Thanks everyone who has stuck to this story since Day 1 and thanks for the constant reviews and advice Foxpilot.**

**Sorry hardcore Katt Monroe fans who are annoyed that I spelt Katt's surname wrong... I guess I didn't have my reading glasses on when I came to research (I don't **_**need**_** them all the time but they do help the letter O to stop looking like a U.)**

**Yes that was Romanised Japanese as far as I'm aware, I cheated with Google Translate though so...**

**The StarFox Communicator will from now on be referred to as FoxComm. Yeah... Me and my names...**

**Don't worry Foxpilot, I didn't beat myself up but I **_**will**_** try and make sure to spell everyone's names right...**

**Anyway... I'm trying hard not to make any of these characters into Mary-Sues and if you have any good ideas for their moves then I'd be very grateful... **

**If you disagree with my choice of "Smasher" then please tell me who you think I should replace them with...**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are all owned by Nintendo, Sega and Konami respectively.**

Chapter 5: Mega-Spoiler

Mario invites Princess Rosalina

Luigi invites... (I don't really have any ideas for Luigi... I'd planned on Princess Daisy but then again I wanted Rosalina and Peach to have similar moves so I didn't want a third clone...)

Peach invites Toadsworth

Bowser invites Ludwig von Koopa (It was originally Bowser Junior but Larry Mc'Koopa asked for Ludwig instead so here he is)

DK invites Candy Kong

Diddy invites Dixie Kong

Yoshi invites Birdo

Wario invites Waluigi (somewhat obvious really, isn't it?)

Link invites Princess Midna

Zelda invites Toon Princess Zelda (the Zelda from the Wind Waker series of games as seen in Spirit Tracks. As Zelda's Sheik transformation, Toon Zelda could become Tetra maybe...)

Ganondorf invites Toon Ganondorf (the Ganondorf from the Wind Waker series)

Toon Link invites Niko

Samus invites Old Bird (Yup, that's the name of her mentor, although he's dead and that explains why Crazy Hand had to talk to the Lord of the Dead as mentioned in Chapter 4)

Pit invites Palutena (and she's been to Brawl before hasn't she?)

The Ice Climbers each invite a Condor (those bird things that appear at the end of a bonus level, they also make a small cameo in Brawl anyway so...)

R.O.B. invites... (Again, same as Luigi... I was going to have a R.O.B Sentry or a different R.O.B unit which would have required another negotiation with the Lord of the Dead but then I thought "No, R.O.B's are robots and thus do not technically die... Master Hand could always make one I suppose but...)

Kirby invites Ribbon (But you already knew that...)

Meta Knight invites Galacta Knight (Galacta being the strongest Knight in the Kirby-verse, I figured Meta Knight might want a real challenge... Or as he puts it: "Someone Who Can Put up a Fight")

Dedede invites Escargoon (from the Kirby anime "Kirby: Right Back at Ya!")

Olimar invites Louie (the space dog working for Hocotate from Pikmin 2)

Fox invites Krystal (But you already knew that...)

Falco invites Katt Monroe (And you also knew that...)

Wolf invites Panther (Another thing you knew...)

Captain Falcon invites Kent Akechi (When will I stop telling you things you already know?)

Pikachu invites Ash Ketchum (Ash's Pokemon will probably be Dawn's Piplup, Grotle and Infernape)

Pokemon Trainer invites Arceus (Because it's my favourite Pokemon... He probably won't get Arceus though, it depends on if you want a different Pokemon to come instead...)

Lucario invites Riolu

Jiggllypuff invites Chatot (I wanted two Pokemon who could sing... plus it reminds me of a Chatot in the anime which sang The Jigglypuff Song very badly...)

Marth invites Princess Shiida (And you knew that!)

Ike invites Mist

Lucas invites Claus (Claus, however, died and was reanimated as an evil cyborg so it looks pretty dangerous for poor Lucas...)

Ness invites Tracy

Mr. G&W invites Mrs. G&W (And one more piece of trivia you already knew)

Snake invites Mei Ling (But I revealed that in the second chapter!)

Sonic invites Tails (Makes poor Amy feel left out...)

Mewtwo invites Mew

Dr. Mario invites Nurse Toadstool

Roy invites Lilina (Because he swore to protect her)

Pichu invites Raichu (Pichu and Pikachu's mother!)

Young Link invites Young Princess Zelda (Now there's 3 Links and 3 Zelda's!)

**There will also be surprise guests... namely whoever you want to come in... I have one so far!**

**Alright, Chapter 6 will be up eventually and in the meantime if you have any character requests, character swaps, move ideas... or anything of the sort, please let me know!**

**I'm also going to start work on a different FanFiction, one dedicated to Kirby's language education, I think...**


	6. Lucas And NES

**A/N: Alright, Chapter 6 (officially Chapter 5), I'm repeating what I said in Chapter 5 in case you skipped it...**** Thanks everyone who has stuck to this story since Day 1 and thanks for the constant reviews and advice Foxpilot.**

**Sorry hardcore Katt Monroe fans who are annoyed that I spelt Katt's surname wrong... I guess I didn't have my reading glasses on when I came to research.**

**Yes that was Romanised Japanese Marth was speaking in Chapter 4 as far as I'm aware; I cheated with Google Translate though so...**

**The StarFox Communicator will from now on be referred to as FoxComm. Yeah... Me and my names...**

**I'm trying hard not to make any of these characters into Mary-Sues.**

**Alright, that's more or less what was said. It seems the empty lines aren't working either so I'll put in something like:**

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**OK? Right, I now have ideas for Luigi's guest (thanks Foxpilot) and R.O.B (inspired by Foxpilot but not your suggestion, sorry).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story!!! It's all Nintendo, Sega and Konami... Plus anyone who submits an OC or something...**

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

Chapter 6: Lucas and NES

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"AIIIEEEEEE!!!"

'Grrr, will they ever shut up?' thought the dark figure as Captain Falcon ran past his room being chased by Pit.

"HELP!!!"

'Oh, I'll help him alright... I'll help him to die!' the figure thought before frowning. 'I should really come up with better insults... At least I have plenty of good insults for that annoying man in green.'

The figure stepped out of his room in time to see Captain Falcon and Pit running past again, having completed a full lap of the Smash Mansion.

"Grah, you incompetent fool, shut up," Said the caped Gerudo as he Warlock Punched the fleeing Smasher.

Captain Falcon went flying and landed at the feet of a large turtle like creature.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

Ness sighed as the sounds of fighting heavyweights drifted through the halls.

"Ness," said a small blonde haired boy hiding under Ness's bed. "He's coming..."

"Hm?" Ness asked before closing his eyes to use his PSI abilities. "Oh, Lucas, R.O.B's not gonna hurt you!"

"Are... are you sure?" Lucas asked, crawling out of his hiding place cautiously.

The door creaked open slowly causing Lucas to yelp and scramble back under the bed.

R.O.B stood at the doorway.

"Hello R.O.B," said Ness to the robot.

"Greetings, Nintendo Entertainment System Super," replied R.O.B using his nickname for the boy with the baseball cap.

Ness sighed again.

"Greetings, Lucas," R.O.B said to the boy cowering under the bed. "Why, may I ask, are you hiding under the bed?"

A slight yelp was heard as Lucas realised that hiding was futile.

"Ah, that... that explains so much," R.O.B said, trying to be sarcastic.

"Heh, yeah..." Ness smirked. "But anyway R.O.B, how can I help?"

"Master Hand sent me to see if you had decided on which guest to choose. If you have, I would be happy to inform Master Hand."

"Nah, it's OK," Ness answered, shaking off the offer. "I was gonna go tell him anyway... I needed to talk to him about something."

"Is Pokey Porky still taunting you when..." was as far as R.O.B got before Ness hurled a PK Fire at the robot, causing R.O.B to be knocked back out of the room as Ness used his yoyo to slam the door in R.O.B's face.

"What was that about?" asked Lucas.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing..." stated Ness as he got up and crept towards the window.

"Absolutely, utterly... completely... nothing," Ness continued as he pulled open the window and seemed to lean out.

"... Is Porky picking on you?" asked Lucas, starting to laugh.

"Let me reply to you using..." Ness started as he raised his arms. "PK Thunder!"

Ness' arms glowed and a lightning bolt shot out of his open hands, which he caused to hit himself and blast out the window.

"Heh..."

The door flew back open as R.O.B stood there, acting as if Ness had never pushed him out the room or slammed the door in his face.

"... ever you go to visit the Zoo?" R.O.B continued his previous question before realising that Ness was gone.

"Eep!" squealed Lucas.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

Master Hand tapped his index finger impatiently against his desk and Crazy Hand soon joined in, drumming along with a crazy ribbon.

"Crazy Hand?"

"Ya man?" Crazy Hand answered.

"Do you think that Peach and Mario will ever get together?"

"..." Crazy Hand replied. "That was a bit random wasn't it?"

"Oh, um... hadn't thought of it like that but... I guess you're right."

"... Bro? You're scaring me..."

"Um... how am I scaring you?"

"First, you said something random when it's supposed to be _my_ job to say the random stuff," Crazy Hand replied, having lifted three fingers he lowered one as he ticked his points off. "Secondly, you said that I was right when normally I'm totally incorrect. And finally, you said no to my game of bowling the other day."

"W... Wait, what does that have to do with anything?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING," Crazy Hand screamed as he laughed like a crazy clown.

"Uh..."

"Oh, yeah, Crazy's got his randomness back!"

"Master Hand?" asked a small voice from outside the office window.

"Hm?" Master Hand asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Hiya, Ness, what's up?" Crazy Hand asked, turning to face the boy at the open window.

"Um, hi Crazy Hand, I've come to tell Master Hand who me and Lucas want to invite to the Smash Mansion."

"Ah good," said Master Hand before Crazy interrupted.

"THAT'S WHAT'S UP???" He asked before peering outside at the sky. "Oh, good potato salad, what happened to the sky being up?"

Ness looked up confused, "I don't get it..."

"Oh ignore him..." Master Hand sighed.

"Yup everyone ignore him... CRAZY OUT!" and with that note of craziness, the insane left hand disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"OK... So Ness, who're you having?" Master Hand filled in the awkward silence.

"Um, can Tracy, my sister come please?"

"Of course," Master Hand replied politely. "And for Lucas?"

"He said his older twin brother, Claus..."

"Not a problem!"

"But sir there may be a problem..."

"Oh yeah? Well I don't have time for problems! I've still got to see 28 more Smashers and some of them can't even speak English!" Master Hand fumed.

"Uh... sorry?"

"Sorry don't cut the cheese, Ness," Master Hand replied.

"OK... Well, see you..." Ness said cautiously.

"Yeah... see you..."

Ness disappeared from Master Hand's view as Master Hand turned back to his computer where a game of Solitaire awaited him.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

Luigi was in the kitchen, watching Princess Peach cook.

"Please?" Luigi begged.

"I told you Luigi, Mario doesn't like me wearing my Princess Daisy costume," Peach replied.

"Yeah, because Mario's so important..." Luigi muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Asked Peach with fire in her eyes as she looked down at Luigi.

"I meant nothing sarcastically!" Luigi defended.

"OK, good..." Peach said, happily returning to her task of baking cookies.

Luigi wiped the sweat from his face as Ness ran in.

"Guys, run for your lives, Kirby's coming!"

Luigi and Peach screamed.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**A/N: OK, it's been a few days since I uploaded so sorry. Anyway, remember...**

**Own Characters...**

**Move Suggestions...**

**Guest Suggestions...**

**Etc... Etc...**


	7. Super Princess Peach

**A/N: OK, I seemed to be focusing on Ness a lot last chapter... I'm not even that good using him, PK Thunder, PK Flash and Lucas' PK Freeze annoy me...**

**Anyway, it seemed like a pretty good chapter judging from the reviews so... here's Chapter 7.**

**I'm also thinking about just skipping all these visits to Master Hand's office to tell him who to invite so I can get on with the guests' move-sets and them actually being in the Smash Mansion...**

**Oh well... I haven't done anyone from Legend of Zelda really except for a few times where I put in the LoZ Smashers... There's also the fact that I haven't actually done any Melee-exclusive Smashers (apart from a slight mention of Roy...), Pokémon Smashers or Mario Smashers. So I think I'll focus on them for a bit...**

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**Chapter 7: Super Princess Zelda**

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"Oh, Zelda... just look at him!"

"What about him?"

"His dashing red cap, his stunning moustache, his rippling biceps..." Peach said dreamily as she sat on the grass with Zelda watching Mario have a fight with Dr. Mario.

"... Rippling biceps? You sure we're talking about Mario?" Zelda asked scornfully.

"Hey, I don't pick on you when you go on about Link!" Peach pouted.

"Yeah, but Link _has_ biceps... unlike that plumber," Zelda replied.

"Yeah? Well I bet Link's never saved a whole kingdom has he?" Peach retorted.

"Actually he's saved the Kingdom of Hyrule multiple times..." Zelda answered. "I bet Mario's never saved the whole galaxy!"

"Mario's saved tons of galaxies..."

"... From an overgrown turtle!" Zelda interrupted.

"Pfft, Link's only ever had to face a rip off of Captain Falcon."

"Hey! What about Zant, Malladus...?" Zelda began to list before Peach interrupted by hurling a vegetable at Zelda.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"Oh-a yeah, Mario wins!"

"Well-a played, a-Mario," replied Dr. Mario.

"Who are-a you inviting to the Mansion?" asked Mario to his doppelganger in uniform.

"I think I'll-a invite Nurse Toadstool."

"Ah, then-a we can have a little competition?" grinned Mario.

"A dating-a competition, you mean?"

"You-a read my mind..."

The two grinned to each other before they noticed a new Brawl beginning.

"Hey, isn't-a that Princess Zelda?" Mario asked.

"Yes, who's-a she fighting?" Dr. Mario asked.

Zelda hurled a Din's Fire at her target as the target used Peach Bomber to hurl straight into the fire.

"Oh-a my, Mario, don't-a look!"

But Mario had already seen.

"Where's-a that Link? I'm-a gonna kill him!" Mario fumed before storming off.

"This doesn't-a look good..." Dr. Mario mumbled.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

Link was on the Distant Planet, sparring with Olimar.

Link hurled a Gale Boomerang at Olimar but Olimar dodged and retaliated by throwing a Blue Pikmin. The Pikmin missed and Link jumped over to Olimar and used his Spin Attack, sending Olimar crashing into an Onion.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

Mario raged into the Distant Planet control room, upsetting Pikachu who had been assigned the task of controlling the environmental factors of the stage.

"Move aside, Pikachu, this-a is personal!"

"Pik?"

Mario watched Link's movements carefully and waited until he got hit by a surprise Purple Pikmin and knocked over to the right side of the stage.

Mario pushed a button and the Bulborb crawled into view and opened its mouth wide.

Link, falling, saw the Bulborb's lower jaw and threw his Clawshot towards it, hoping for the best.

Mario, Olimar and Pikachu watched as the Clawshot made contact and Link swung himself into the Bulborb's mouth.

Mario let out a grin of smug satisfaction before pressing another button, causing the Bulborb to close its mouth, trapping the unsuspecting Link and crawling backwards off the stage.

"It's-a Game," announced Mario into the microphone. "The Loser is-a Link!"

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

Olimar and Link walked into the Smash Mansion from their teleportation to the Wasteland. Link shook the victor's hand as Pikachu approached.

"Pik! Pika," Pikachu tried to explain.

"Huh?" asked Link.

A Yellow Pikmin approached Olimar and whispered something in the Captain's helmet protected ear.

In turn, Link bent down next to Olimar and found out what the matter was.

"Ma..."

Olimar nodded.

Link scowled before running to confront the plumber.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"So... Princess Rosalina of Comet Observatory, yes?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes, is-a that OK?" asked the red plumber.

"Of course, now..."

Link barged into the room followed by Toon Link and Young Link.

"Hyaah!" shouted Toon Link.

"Hunh!" yelled Young Link.

"Mario!" cried Link.

"Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem?" Master Hand asked the intruders.

Mario raised an eyebrow at the Hero of Time.

"Is-a there a problem-a, Link?" he asked innocently.

"Ya!" shouted Link.

"You!" began Toon Link.

"Cheat!" continued Young Link.

"Mario cheated?" asked Master Hand. "How did he cheat?"

Pikachu ran into the room with Lucario.

"Ah, Lucario, would you please explain what happened?" asked Master Hand to the Aura Pokémon capable of telepathy.

Lucario nodded and closed his eyes, scanning the minds of the three Links, Mario and Pikachu before communicating directly with Master Hand's mind.

"Humph, the match was Link vs. Olimar on the Distant Planet and Pikachu in the control room..."

"OK, that matches the records."

"Another match had ended... Mario vs. Doctor Mario on the Battlefield..."

"Yes, I know, Mario won."

"Hunh?" shouted Link.

"Don't interrupt, please," scolded Master Hand.

"Princess Zelda and Princess Peach were also fighting..."

"That wasn't in the records."

"They had been arguing."

"Oh, alright..."

"Mario got angry... went to find Link..." Mario tugged at his overalls apprehensively.

"He used the Bulborb to KO Link..." Lucario continued.

"Pikachu told Link..." Lucario finished, opening his eyes.

"Oh Mario... what are we going to do with you?"

"He he..." laughed Mario nervously.

"Link, forgive him please. I'll have a word with the Princesses later and I'll reschedule a match with Olimar for you."

Link nodded and approached Mario with his hand outstretched.

Mario, looking into Link's eyes, accepted the hand and shook it.

"Now, has anyone else decided on whom to choose?"

The Links shuffled their feet nervously; uncertain of what would be said to their choices.

"Lucario?" asked Master Hand when no one responded.

"Humph, Link would like Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm.

Toon Link would like Niko... or Alfonzo Gonzo, he hasn't quite made his mind up yet.

Young Link would like Young Princess Zelda, the Four Sword Protector.

And Pikachu would like to invite Ash Ketchum, his Pokémon Trainer." Lucario silently told Master Hand after closing his eyes.

"And... what about you, Lucario?" Master Hand asked quizzically.

Lucario opened his eyes and spoke aloud, "Ah, my son, Riolu..."

The Links, Mario and Pikachu all gasped simultaneously; they had not known that Lucario was a father.

"And Doctor Mario told Mario to invite Nurse Toadstool..." Lucario continued as if nothing had happened.

"Alright, Nurse Toadstool... 20 down, 20 to go..."

"And Mewtwo wants to see you..." Lucario added.

"Right..." Master Hand said. "Well I'll see Mewtwo tomorrow..."

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**A/N: I wanted to end that long chapter quickly as I've been working on it for a while... So anyway...**

**Zant and Malladus were mentioned mainly because the only LoZ games I have are Spirit Tracks and Twilight Princess (it's all in my Author Profile thing).**

**Yes, I've changed Toon Link's decision... I decided one of them wouldn't work... You work out which one.**

**All your OC's so far have been accepted and I'll pop them all in later... Again, thanks for sticking to my story and... see you next chapter!**

**PS: My name's John... Bob's just a name I like.**


	8. An Wa, Namae Tsuki

**A/N: I return from my author's block to deliver Chapter 8. Sorry for the wait!**

**OK, I've been working on other ideas for FanFictions as you may have seen... I just had so many ideas unrelated to this story which I wanted to enact.**

**So, this chapter is short because I wanted to get another chapter out there as soon as possible, sorry about the last one being so filler-y, but I think I've done the same with this one...**

**And so, would you please do the honours, Marth?**

"**Jon no izure ka rantō Sumasshuburazāzuno shoyū shi Te i nai. Korera wa subete Nintendō, Sega, Konami ga sorezore hobo onaji hōhō de jibun no kyarakutā no chosaku ken wa, sorezore no kurieitāga de shoyū shi te iru," disclaimed the Prince.**

**And in English, that means, "John does not own any of the Smash Brothers. They are all owned by Nintendo, Sega and Konami respectively in much the same way that Own Characters are copyright their respective creators."**

**John being me, of course.**

**By the way, this Chapter title means "Un-Named", yeah, I'm not very good with names...**

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**Chapter 8: **An Wa, Namae Tsuki

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"Check."

"Hm..."

Meta Knight moved his remaining black Bishop slightly diagonally, blocking Ike's Queen from placing Meta Knight's King in Check.

Ike smiled as he turned his attention to the other side of the board, where his white Castle was ready to take Meta Knight's unattended Knight.

"I'm coming for you, Black Knight!" declared Ike as he slowly slid his Castle towards Meta Knight's piece.

Meta Knight's expression was blocked by his mask but Ike saw his eyes close as he turned away.

"There's always a price to pay in battle," Meta Knight said coldly as Ike removed Meta's playing piece from the chessboard.

Ike scowled at his opponent.

"Come on MK, lighten up!"

Meta Knight took one glance at the board before nudging his Queen towards Ike's King.

"Checkmate," he said as he tipped over the King and jumped out of his chair.

"How does he always do that?" Ike muttered to himself, scratching the back of his head.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"Sumimasen, sā robotto ga, anata wa roisaikin mi ta koto ga aru?" the Japanese Prince asked R.O.B as he approached.

"I believe that the Red King is in the presence of Mario the Doctor," R.O.B replied before returning to his primary objective: teaching Kirby to speak English.

"Sum... ima... sen?" stuttered Kirby. "Sumimasen? Sumimasen, sumimasen!" He began chanting.

"Yes, excuse you Kirby. How can I help?" R.O.B asked his student.

"Sumimasen!"

Marth nodded to the duo in thanks as he left, leaving Kirby shouting a word he didn't even know the meaning of.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"My future holds no light."

"There-a, there, Mister Roy. Why do-a you say that?"

Roy sighed. "I have 6 wives! What am I going to do, Doc?"

"Ah... 6 wives?" the Doctor asked Roy disbelievingly.

"Yeah, and I love them all so dearly and can't choose just one because I don't want to hurt any of them!"

"... Isn't-a there a law against having-a more than one wife?"

"Not in Lycia, no," Roy answered.

"A-really? I should tell-a Mister Dragmire that-a there's a way around his-a drunken night in Vegas..." Dr. Mario muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Roy asked. "Why doesn't he just get a divorce?"

"Of-a course! I'll-a tell him to get a divorce-a! Thank you Mister Roy," Dr. Mario asked as he left the office.

"You're welcome!" Roy called after him before standing up and strolling to the desk.

After a few minutes, Roy realised what had happened.

"Hey, this isn't my desk..."

He looked around.

"This isn't even my office..."

Roy suddenly remembered why he had come here and he got up and dashed out of the room, chasing after Dr. Mario.

"Hey! You were supposed to be helping _me_ with _my_ problems," shouted Roy.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

Meta Knight rounded the corner, on his way to Master Hand's office.

Doctor Mario rushed past him in a hurry.

"Hey-a Mister Dragmire! I have the-a perfect solution to your-a secret marriage problem," he shouted along the halls.

"Ganondorf... married?" Meta Knight mumbled to himself. "Now I've heard everything!"

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**A/N: Just a short Chapter because I rushed it... Oh well, the next chapter should be Part 2 to this...**

**Also, I know it's a bit of a spoiler but... Roy doesn't really have 6 wives. But search him on the Fire Emblem Wiki, apparently, depending on who Supports him in the Fire Emblem game, he'll marry that person at the end... And as there's 6 possible female supports...**

**Question: Should I just skip to the bit where the move sets and Own Characters are introduced?**


	9. An Wa, Namae Tsuki Part 2

**A/N: I got more reviews, I'm so happy... Anyway, I didn't get the permission to skip so... Never mind, sorry last chapter was filler-y but I don't know how to make it un-filler-y... Oh well, what's done is done. Last chapter was just a little start to show that I am paying a bit of attention to my story and now I'm going to try and continue from where I left off.**

**Thanks for the Own Characters, Foxpilot, I want to choose all 3 of your suggestions, true that it introduces some clones but... oh well, thank you!**

**NOTE TO EVERYONE: It's never too late to submit an Own Character! (Unless the story's actually finished...) **

**And so, Wario, please do the deed.**

"**WAHAHA! Johnny don't own none of the Smashers! They're all owned by Nintendo, Sega and Konami! Own Characters is owned by the submitters... I personally think you should stop reading this load of..." Wario laughed evilly before I knocked him out... with Donkey Kong's bongos... that I stole...**

**Yeah... Anyway, enjoy.**

"**... WAHAHA!" Wario muttered in his sleep as he farted.**

**AAAAARGH!**

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**Chapter 9**:**An Wa, Namae Tsuki! Part 2**

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"... Zzz... Yes, fluffy bunnies... Destroy Link... Cuddly wuddly..."

"Mister Drag-a-mire, I-a have the solution to your-a problem! Open up," Doctor Mario shouted, knocking on the door.

"... Zzz... Ickle ponies..."

"Sumimasen dokutā ga, anata wa Roiwo mi te iru? Watashi wa kare ga anata to iwa re mashi ta," Marth said as he approached Doctor Mario, who was still pounding on the King of Evil's door.

"SUMIMASEN!" shouted a voice from outside.

"A-Roy? I think he's-a still in my-a office..." Doctor said as he turned to Marth.

"Anata wo sensei arigatō gozai masu. Watashi wa dono yō na hōhō no o tetsudai wo deki masu ka?" Marth asked.

"No-a thank you, Your Highness," replied Dr. Mario before turning back to Ganon's room. "Unless you can-a open this door for me?"

The Prince nodded and slashed Falchion sideways at the door.

...

"Was that-a it?"

Marth tapped the top of the door and the whole frame fell apart, creating an opening big enough for even Bowser to fit through.

"Thank-a you, sir," the Doctor said as he hopped through the opening.

A terrifyingly loud scream rang through the Mansion as Marth walked away with a shrug.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

Roy covered his ears as the scream reached him. He could still hear it slightly, and he saw Toon Link and Pichu writhing in pain as the noise pounded at their ears.

Meta Knight rushed past, seemingly unaffected and Roy watched him fly past with awe. Meta Knight suddenly turned to Roy as the noise faded away leading Roy to believe that he'd gone deaf.

"You realise it's over?" the Knight asked.

Roy lifted his hands from his ear cautiously in time to hear Meta Knight finish his question. Nodding in thanks to the armoured blob, Roy turned back to his predestined route only to forget where he had been going.

Roy shrugged as he decided instead to help Pichu and Toon Link, still rolling around on the floor.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

Stopping, he sighed and looked out the window. Master Hand had given him the letters he'd received but now Sonic had the task of deciding which guest...

'Amy would be good in battle... she could use her Piko Piko Hammer to be great in Brawls..." Sonic frowned. "But she's totally obsessed thinking I and her go out..."

The blue hedgehog nodded to himself as he watched Kirby chasing R.O.B through the gardens as Kirby shouted a word neither he Nor Sonic knew the meaning of.

"..." Sonic shook his head to clear his head and turned away from the window for better concentration.

'Knuckles would be a great fighter... But I bet he's still mad at me for... that incident...' Sonic shook his head again, this time in disdain for the echidna. 'Yeah, he'd love to be in Brawl... serves him right that I'm not letting him!'

"Sumimasen, Sonikku, nani ka machiga~tsu te iru?" a friendly voice asked from nearby causing Sonic to jump and yelp in surprise. "Ā, gomen ne, Sonikku, watashi wa anata wo odoroka seru no desu ka?" Marth apologised quickly as Sonic pulled himself together.

"Wah, Marth? You know I don't speak Japanese..." Sonic said, trying to regain his usual casual coolness.

"Ā... S-sorry, Sonikku..." Marth struggled.

"Uh, yeah sure, it's fine..." Sonic replied as he turned back to the window to find that R.O.B and his chaser had disappeared, although "SUMIMASEN!" could still be heard from somewhere in the grounds.

"... Seen Roi?" Marth asked.

"Last I saw of him was in the kitchen... or was it the attic... I run through the Mansion so fast I don't actually get a good look at things," Sonic laughed, his troubles temporarily forgotten.

"Hai, ā... "You're too fast,"" Marth said, laughing as well as he tried to parody Sonic's quote.

Sonic's grin faded.

"You can never be too fast... You're just too slow to realise that," Sonic said before he ran away.

Marth simply shrugged at the blur as he continued to the most likely place Sonic could have seen Roy... the kitchen.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**A/N: When Marth said "Hai" he meant "Yes". Just to let you know...**

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

Meta Knight finally stopped.

"Here... is my destiny."

"UH, great! I have to go to the bottom of the sea?" yelled a voice from inside.

"Yes. It's a part of your punishment for wrecking the Mansion when everyone left yesterday," another, calmer voice explained.

"I'm telling you, this is madness!"

"!"

"THIS..." the first voice yelled.

"... IS..." it continued in the same tone.

"... Crazy..." the voice added in a calmer voice.

"You're not doing a Sparta parody? That makes a change," the second voice questioned.

"Ooh, I hadn't thought of that! Let me try it now!"

"NO!" yelled Meta Knight as he burst into the room, Galaxia in hand before stopping short at the sight of two men where there should have been giant floating hands.

They were each the same height but one wore a rather smart and neat looking tuxedo with a Smash logo tie whilst the other wore a black which absorbed the light.

The one in black was slightly tanned and had a Mohican **(which you may know as a Mohawk hairstyle if you're not from England)** dyed pink. His expression was a beaming smile as he stared at Meta Knight... but the eyes... just looking at the man's eyes was enough to make anyone go mad; they flashed the colours of the rainbow before entering the greyscale and returning to the rainbow colours then repeating this pattern multiple times before Meta Knight pulled his eyes away to study the one in white.

The one in white was of the same complexion, yet his blonde hair was neatly cut and combed and seemed rather plain before the swordsman noticed the brown streaks down the sides of the man's head. On his face was a rather stern expression, yet his eyes radiated warmth in all their grey and emptiness.

The man in black spoke first.

"HEY Meta Knight, how can we do you for?" he said in exactly the same voice Crazy Hand used... although this man's voice echoed slightly.

Meta Knight remained silent, unwilling to jump to any conclusions as to the identity of the two men.

"Hm? Oh, Meta Knight, you haven't seen our human forms yet have you?" the other man puzzled before coming to the realisation that Meta Knight had not been present when he and Crazy Hand had unveiled their true forms. His voice was the same as Master Hand's but this man also had a slight echo.

"... Master Hand?"

"Yes, now what did you barge into my office for?" the Master... Man (?) asked.

"Uh, to stop a Sparta parody...?"

"You're mad!" Crazy Man began.

"..." Master Man facepalmed.

"LOL!"

"Uh, yeah... Anyway, my choice guest, please sir," Meta Knight asked Master Hand, quickly regaining his composure.

"Yes?" Master Hand asked, ignoring his brother who was currently attempting to balance a pencil on his nose.

"I would like a strong rival... One worthy of fighting me... I would like to fight Galacta Knight," Meta Knight said in a cold tone.

"OK..."

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**A/N: So, I survived Wario's fart... And he went off somewhere... I think he said something about "Hand", "Luigi" and "WAHAHA!"...**

**Yeah... Anyways, moving swiftly on... I personally like the idea of Master Hand and Crazy Hand showing off their human forms... What do you think?**

**Still filler-y? I don't know how to fix it...**

**Who will Sonic invite (like you don't know!)? Why does Marth want to find Roy? What will the outcome of Ganondorf's wedding be? Has Dr. Mario survived? Will Kirby ever stop saying "Sumimasen"? Will Ness get over Porky's bullying? Why am I asking **_**you**_**?**

**Ganondorf dreams of ponies and bunnies...**

**I'm actually surprised that no one's commented on Chapter 4... when Captain Falcon refers to Master Hand as "crazy" and then Master Hand states his relation to another "Crazy" guy he knows... Worked it out yet?**

**I didn't actually intend that on write up though...**


	10. Double Digits!

**A/N: So, what chapter are we on now? 10? Wow, I'm on chapter 10... Chapter double digits! I wanted to have a nice event or something to celebrate when I got to this chapter but I don't have any ideas so... Oh well, I now have a Beta Reader so my quality of work will improve! **

**I came up with some ideas for my story though whilst trying to get to sleep and I wrote them down so I wouldn't forget. So, Ganondorf's request is covered here, as well as Princess Zelda's, Wario's and I'm starting Luigi's next chapter... Also the conclusion to the chilling chase... Marth and Roy!**

**Plus, Kirby's stopped saying, "Sumimasen!" I got Dedede to give him some Super Spicy Curry!**

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**CHAPTER 10: Double Digits!**

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"Under the sea,

Under the sea,

There'll be no accusations,

Just friendly crustaceans,

Under the sea!"

The man paused slightly, allowing bubbles to flow out of his mouth.

"Wait... crustaceans aren't friendly! That crab pinched me back there..." the man sighed, before sticking his swollen thumb in his mouth and wiping a fleck of sand off his black shirt.

Yes, Crazy Man was underwater, but what was he doing there?

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"Remember, keep a low profile and don't make eye contact with anyone..."

"Why did I bring you along, Snake?" Master Man asked, looking down at the figure crawling beside him.

"Because of what happened last time you left me at the Mansion alone..." Snake replied.

"Snake, you weren't on your own, everyone else was asleep," the taller one frowned, looking around at the figures. "But you are right about me not trusting you."

"Yeah... Hey, there he is!" Snake said, drawing himself to his full height and pointing at a tall skyscraper.

"Wait, Snake," Master Man held his arm out. "We won't be needing Dr. Wright's offices after all... I've found Waluigi!"

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"I've found a penny," shouted Crazy Man as he bent down near a small rock.

He pushed the rock away, suddenly uninterested as he picked himself back up.

"I think I need to go back in time..." he muttered as the scenery changed around him, the water level draining rapidly as a tall foreboding tower appeared not far away.

"Yup, there it is!"

And with that, Crazy Man used a single great jump to reach the top of the tower.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"Check."

Ike smoothly slid his black King away, hiding it two paces behind a Pawn. Ike hated being the black team, due to his bad experiences with a swordsman garbed in that colour but it couldn't be helped against this opponent.

The opponent grinned before replacing the protective Pawn with a white Knight. He stood up without a word.

"Hail Palutena, victory is ours!" he shouted.

Ike frowned at the board, determined to show Pit that he could still win but eventually gave up.

Pit turned to walk away as Roy entered. They greeted each other with a smile before Ike noticed the newcomer.

"Roy, hey," Ike greeted.

"Hey, Ike," Roy nodded back as he dropped into the comfier armchair by the fire. "Did you win?" he asked, indicating the board Ike was putting away.

Ike merely shook his head grimly in response before remembering something. "Marth's looking for you."

Roy grimaced, "Yeah, he's not happy with me..."

Ike dropped into his preferred chair; the hard backed recliner with the arms broken off and threw the chess set into the roaring fireplace.

"I would have had a game with you, you know..." Roy grinned.

"Eh, I'd only lose..." Ike admitted. "So why's he mad at you?"

"Who? Oh, right, Marth," Roy shrugged. "I'm inviting his favourite person..."

"... Princess Shiida?"

"I was being sarcastic! I meant his least favourite person," Roy sighed.

"Oh right, 'cause I know he's inviting Princess Shiida so I actually doubted it would be her..." Ike explained.

"Sure... anyway, yeah, I'm inviting Lilina," Roy said after a quick face-palm.

"Marth still being all "big-brotherly" to you?" Ike asked, sketching quotation marks in the air as he said "big-brother".

Roy nodded with another grimace.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"Heh, big bro wants me to be an official Smasher?"

Master Man nodded as Snake glared at the dog barking at them.

"WEHEHE, I finally get out of this dump!" Waluigi yelled, causing some of the nearest Assist Trophies to spin round, looking for the commotion.

"Snake, go shut Nintendog up please," Master Man instructed the mercenary who grinned in response as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, why don't I handle it? You could get to see me as a Smasher," Waluigi grinned evilly.

Master Man merely nodded his approval as Snake frowned and crossed his arms in a sulk.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

The girl shot her last arrow at the blond boy but he managed to block with his shield, making the arrow rebound and hit the Gerudo. The man sparked as the boy jumped up and stabbed him in the head with his sword. The boy finally jumped off the large opponent after the latter had breathed his final words.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" shouted a voice from the edge of the tower.

The boy in green and the girl with the crown turned to the noise.

"TOON LINK, YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" he continued.

The man in black clothes and a pink Mohican approached the trio as the enemy turned to stone.

"Oh well, I'll just have to bring this... statue back to the Smash Mansion," the mysterious man in black said as he turned to the boy and girl. "Oh, I'll need you too, Toon Zelda!"

The princess frowned at the name but remained speechless until she was mercilessly picked up by this stranger.

"Hey! Put me down," she cried as the boy got ready to attack this figure.

"As for you Toon Link, you can make your own way back!" the figure said, ignoring Princess Zelda.

And with that, a bright light appeared around him, Zelda and the Ganondorf statue and they disappeared from sight.

"... Hunh?" Toon Link grunted as he fell crying to the floor, exhausted beyond belief.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

Roy stood at the back of the line of Smashers.

"Aw, come on, Wario, hurry up!" shouted Falco near the front.

"Yeah, others need to use the bathroom too you know!" added Yoshi.

Roy tapped his foot impatiently before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Watashi wa anata o mitsuke ta."

Roy turned to face the Prince behind him.

"Oh, hey Marth, were you looking for me?" Roy asked innocently.

"Hai, anata wa naze shitte iru," Marth said, scowling at the red head.

"Nope, I'm afraid you'll have to enlighten me..." Roy continued, his innocence sparkling in his eyes.

"Anata wa Lilina o shōtai shite iru?" Marth asked, even though it was a rhetorical question.

"Yes, why?" Roy asked, his innocence gone.

"Anata wa watashi ga kado ni anata wa kanojo ni chikai ni nesshin de wa nai shitte iru..." Marth began, earning a scoff from Roy, to which he replied to with a frown. "... Shikashi, watashi wa anata ga kanojo o shōtai dekiru to omotte i masu..."

"Excuse me, "you suppose"? I don't need your permission, you know! And for your information, I was actually thinking about inviting someone else!" Roy interrupted.

"Mā hontō? Dare desu ka?" Marth asked sarcastically.

"Well Master Hand's got a huge list of his friends who are just aching to be Smashers, and most of them have even got move sets!" Roy answered.

"Mā, watashi wa anata ga 1 tsu wa anata to tomodachi ni nareruba saiwai desu..." Marth said as he began to walk away.

"Yeah, thanks..." Roy said, almost turning back before snapping his head back to the retreating Marth. "Wait, what was that supposed to mean? Are you trying to imply something?"

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**A/N: Yes, I watch the Simpsons, if you don't like it, sue me (no actually, please don't; I can't afford a lawsuit...).**

**So, Crazy Man in Wind Waker... I don't have the game so I was watching a video on YouTube for the scene... sorry if I ruined the ending for anyone...**

**I've got some ideas for Waluigi's moves already... But he might just end up a clone of Wario... albeit a faster, weaker clone... No idea for his final smash though... but I'm thinking "Mario Kart"...**

**And I've included a way I can add Own Characters in this chapter... A few of the guests might be changing their mind to an Own Character if I can't think of any moves for them... Samus is definitely one of them.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna continue playing Pokémon: SoulSilver now... I'm gonna challenge Red again! See you next chapter... unless his Pikachu kills me...**


	11. Chapter 11: Legs!

**A/N: I survived Pikachu! Hip hip...**

**So, thanks for the Own Characters, reviews and to my Beta-Reader! Thanks to everyone, really though!**

**Marth was just being sarcastic by the way, and he only wants to look after Roy... I'll probably end up making another list, this time of who I'm changing the invites to, after that I'll probably just tell you in the Author's Notes whose invite has been changed... And this chapter's name is based on Bingo... But anyway... Where'd I leave off?**

"**John does not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respective owners and I want to kill all of these characters in the story!"**

**Yeah, we all know, Olimar...**

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**CHAPTER 11: Legs! **

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! **

The Super Mario Bros. theme tune drifted through the halls, as a man in green overalls, green hat and with a bushy moustache headed for the kitchen.

A nearby Link, in his room, heard and joined in with the original Legend of Zelda theme, making Luigi realise he wasn't alone...

He broke into a run, to escape the opening door, and sped up the pace of the song.

Link emerged from his room, closed the door and looked round for the source of the Super Mario Bros. theme, but there was no one in sight... other than a blue blur rushing fast at the speed of sound.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"RAY!"

"Oh, shut up..." the blue figure said to the snake-like Pokemon.

A roaring sound came from nearby as Ridley approached.

The blue figure sat up in his forest chair and glared at Ridley, who barely flinched.

"QUAZA!"

"Excuse me?" a timid voice asked from near the other entrance to the forest clearing.

The blue figure smirked at the approaching boy but a questioning look was evident in his eyes.

"Erm... hey, Tabuu... long time no see..." Ness said.

"HA! You've remembered my name, what an honour," Tabuu yelled with a sarcastic tone.

"Ridley, Rayquaza," Ness nodded to his other enemies in greeting.

"RAYQUAZA!"

Another roar rang through the forest, emanating from Ridley.

"Uh... is Porky here please?" Ness asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Ugh... no one ever wants to visit me..." Tabuu sighed.

Ridley roared again, and swung his tail in the general direction of the entrance he'd come through.

"Thanks," Ness said to Ridley, managing a small grin before he caught sight of the clearing Ridley had pointed at.

It was swarming with Shadow Bugs, Primids, Koopa Troopas and... a Tektite?

Nonetheless, Ness paled but swallowed a lump in his throat and slowly walked forwards, the villains behind staring at him.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

The TV blared, flashing lights adorned the screen, a GameCube was connected...

"Alright, you're going down now!"

"Nah-ah, you are!"

"Well, you'll have to face the awesome wrath of my superior Melee skills!"

"Oh, come on Zelda, everyone knows that _I_'m the best," Princess Peach retorted.

"Remember the rules, we're not allowed to be ourselves!" Princess Zelda reminded her, with a flick of her hair.

Luigi passed the room, humming the Super Mario Bros. theme tune for the second time that day.

"Humph, well I'm being Marth, he's a good Smasher!" Peach said to Zelda, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah? Well I'll be Luigi," Zelda said with a smirk.

Luigi stopped; did someone just mention his name? He could hear muffled voices coming from the living room, and pressed his ear against the door to listen... The voices were still just as muffled though...

"Oh, please! Luigi can't fight!"

Yes, that was it, he'd heard his own name... What were they talking about him for? And who was it anyway.

"Yeah? WELL I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zelda shouted to Peach.

Luigi yelped slightly, he'd heard the shout, but was still unable to recognise the voice. Nevertheless, it left him with a chill in his spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

More shouting and death threats came flying forth, seemingly in Luigi's direction, who, unable to take anymore, turned round and ran away.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"Hey, Nana, Popo just went to get an ice cream, it's ok!"

In the enormous doorway to the Smash Mansion, an angel was trying to comfort a sobbing girl in a pink parka.

"But... But..." the girl stuttered before breaking into another sob,

"Yes?" Pit replied soothingly.

"But he said he wouldn't get me one!" Nana cried out before slamming her hammer at the ground bitterly, accompanied by another sob.

Pit stood there, frowning... This wasn't as big a deal as he'd thought... Popo wasn't cruel, just a practical joker.

And there he stood, the boy in the blue parka, stood still further along the path as he watched his sister cry.

He ran over immediately and Pit frowned at him, but then took note of the boy's two ice creams, one of them half gone.

"Nana, why are you crying?" Popo asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, Popo," his sister said as she wiped her eyes free of tears and turned to him. "You... got me an ice cream? Oh, thank you!"

Pit grinned at the siblings before spotting someone else who looked like they needed help.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

"Put me down! Let me go! Who are you? Where am I?"

The girl studied her surroundings before fixing her captor with a cold look.

"Me? Well I'm Crazy!" Crazy Man introduced as he finally dropped his captive to the floor.

"You can say that again..." the girl muttered in reply as she stood up and dusted her clothes off.

"OK. Me? Well I'm Crazy!" the man repeated. "Crazy Man to be exact, and as for your location..." he broke into a wide grin. "Toon Princess Zelda, you've been admitted into Super Smash Brothers!"

"W-What? What's Super Smash Brothers...? How do you know my name? Why'd you call me "Toon"?" the princess asked, Crazy Man's answers only having given her more questions...

"My, you're full of questions, aren't you? Well let me answer you... through song!" the man said, a microphone appearing in his hand.

"No! You're not singing! Just tell me... normally!" Zelda demanded as she batted the microphone onto the floor.

"Aw,,, fine... Well Super Smash Brothers is an epic fighting tournament accepting only the best of the best, la crème de la crème, the cream of the crop... It all started when my brother decided to start this thing... I don't know what compelled him but... Heh, he invited me to come, so I did!" Crazy Man tapped himself, feeling rather important as Toon Zelda rolled her eyes. "Anyway, at first there were only 12 fighters, but soon bro had gathered around 26, and then the final 14 came in.., But there was this bad man who wanted to be a Smasher but he was way too powerful. But it made him angry, so he decided to take over the Smash World, and all the fighters had to try and stop him... Which they did! Woo!"

Toon Zelda tapped her foot impatiently, "OK, now for my next question... How do you..."

"Well, your pal Toon Link is a fighter... or as we call 'em, Smashers... and after my brilliant idea, everyone was allowed to bring one guest in... And you were Toon Link's choice, so my bro told me to go collect you!"

"Link's here?" Zelda asked, a stunned expression on her face.

"Yep! And Young Link and Toon Link as well!" Crazy Man grinned. "And my cat Calcium!"

"There are 3 Links?" Zelda asked, her wide eyes growing wider.

"Yep, there'll soon be 3 Zeldas here as well!" Crazy Man said, his grin growing wider with Zelda's eyes. "And my other cat, Iron!"

"3 Princess Zeldas? That's impossible!"

"Well, there's already 1 Zelda here... we just need Young Zelda to make a full set..." Crazy Man said. "And we also need my other cat, Zinc!"

"Will you shut up about your cats?" Toon Zelda growled.

"I have cats?" Crazy Man said, shocked. "I should probably go feed them..."

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

At Crazy Man's house, 117 cats wandered round, all of different breeds.

"Do you think he's ever coming back to feed us?" one cat said casually to another.

"I don't know Argon..." Uranium replied. "I don't know..."

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

'Hm...' gloved hands idly flicked through a stack of photos.

"Sonic?" Pit asked, unwilling to shock the hedgehog.

"Huh?" Sonic's head flicked up at the sound of the gentle voice.

"What are you doing?" Pit asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hey Pit... I'm just... I don't know who would be the best Smasher... and I don't want one of MH's friends..." Sonic sighed, knowing he could confide in the angel.

"MH?" Pit asked blankly.

"Master Hand," Sonic explained.

"Oh... Well do you want me to help?"

"Sure, thanks," Sonic grinned as he offered the stack of photos to the angel.

"Well..." Pit took the pile and flicked through, landing on a picture about halfway through. "Who's this?"

"That..." Sonic looked and grinned, "That's my guest to the smash mansion!"

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**A/N: One rather lazy ending to go, lucky my Beta Reader worked on it. So, Crazy Man's got cats... Named after the known elements on the periodic table... how original...**

**I don't know why Toon Zelda and Toon Ganondorf are the first invites to come in... I think it's because I know that it's definitely going to be them... Although, actually maybe not Toon Ganondorf...**

**Also, has anyone noticed that I seem to like my ellipses? Yeah... So, erm... Not sure what else to say... Except... See you next chapter!**


End file.
